Hot Chocolate
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: Souta's sick, and Kagome decides to be the nice big sister. At least, until he gets better. ONESHOT


**Hot Chocolate**

By Sashi Mizumoto

**A/N**: I posted this in the LiveJournal community iy15, so don't be surprised if you've seen this before. Just a little oneshot, please enjoy. :3

* * *

Souta opened his eyes as his mother shook him gently. She gave him a warm smile, and pointed towards the opened door.

"Come on Souta dear, it's time for school! If you're not downstairs for breakfast in 15 minutes, I'm coming back up!"

With that said, she left the room, her footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. Reluctantly, Souta pulled himself up from the comfort of his soft and warm bed. He looked out the window at the glistening ivory snow and sighed. Oh, how he wanted to go outside and build a snowman instead of talking about math and science and all the other stupid school things. Not wanting to think about all the things he couldn't have, he pushed the covers off his thin legs and set his feet down on the floor. As he stood, he felt as though a great weight had been placed on his head. He teetered over to the door only to feel himself falling. He hit the ground quickly, the cool floor giving his warm forehead some relief at least.

* * *

As she promised, Souta's mother came up the stairs when she didn't hear him come. She was shocked, however, to find that he had collapsed on the floor! She rushed over to him, her maternal instincts kicking into overdrive.

"Souta, Souta? Souta dear, are you alright?" Only hearing his heavy breathing, and only seeing his flushed face, she placed her arms under his small frame and picked him up from the ground. Once, when she was heading towards his bed, she almost tripped. However, another set of arms had come to her rescue.

"Mom, what happened? I just came back and I wasn't expecting anything like this!" Kagome's brown eyes were lit with concern, her cheeks flushed a bright pink from having run inside from the well and the snow.

Together, they placed Souta on the bed and Mother explained.

"I don't really know what happened. I told him to come downstairs for breakfast, and I thought he went back to sleep. But when I came in here, I found him passed out on the floor! He must have the flu or a cold." Mother took the thick top quilt and gently pulled it up to the bottom of Souta's chin. He shivered, and Kagome took this moment to run her hand over his forehead.

"Oh Mom, he has a fever!" Mother walked towards the door, looking back at Kagome and Souta. "Kagome dear, I'll be right back. I'm going to call the doctor." Kagome nodded and Mother raced back down the stairs to call. Kagome turned back towards Souta, who was now shivering.

"Souta, are you ok? Oh, please answer.."

Souta opened his eyes and was surprised to see his sister. "Kagome...?" Kagome smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "Yes Souta, I'm here."

"I thought you were with Inuyasha..."

Kagome shook her head. "I was, but I came back here so I could rest for a bit."

Souta hid his head under the blankets. "I'm sorry sis." Kagome patted his head and stood.

"I'll be right back Souta, I'm going to get you a special treat." She left the room, her socked feet making small padded noises on the wooden stairs. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother pouring over a telephone book.

"Our doctor is stuck on the highway and can't make it. I'm trying to find someone else." Kagome nodded and started to play around with some kitchen materials. Mother raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a special treat for Souta."

* * *

Souta awakened to the sweet smell of chocolate. He rose his head weakly only to be met with Kagome's strong hand, pushing him back towards the bed.

"Souta, lay back. You need your rest." As he was about to reply, she stuck a small cup under his nose, the sweet aroma filling his nostrils.

"Here, drink this." Souta happily agreed, and sipped carefully at the drink. He gave her a small smile and gulped.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate sis."

Kagome grinned and hit him on the head playfully. "Get better soon you twerp."

Souta nodded. "Ok, idiot."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
